1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to a bioceramic coating, a method of making and use thereof. In particular, the present application is directed to a gradient bioceramic coating comprising a rare earth oxide, a broadband laser method for preparing the bioceramic coating and the use of the bioceramic coating in the field of medical materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bioceramic coating is an important part of biomedical materials and plays an important role in restoring defects of human sclerous tissues and rebuilding the lost physiological functions. Generally, there are two kinds of techniques of preparing bioactive ceramic coatings, i.e., dry process and wet process. The dry process is meant to carry out various reactions and depositions in gas phase. Examples of the dry process include plasma spraying, physical vapor deposition, chemical vapor deposition, thermal spraying, laser cladding, ion injection, and the like. The wet process is a technique that utilizes various reactions carried out in liquid phase so as to deposit a coating on a substrate. Examples of wet process include sol-gel method, electrochemical deposition, self-assembling monolayer film method, and the like.
Laser cladding method is a technique which comprises precoating a mixed powder of CaHPO4.2H2O and CaCO3 with a certain proportion on the surface of the substrate, and then cladding treating the surface of the metal substrate with a CO2 laser processing system so that synthesis and coating of hydroxyapatite (HA) on the surface of titanium alloy are completed in one step.
The mechanical properties of HA bioceramic coating mainly depends on the sintering density and microstructure of the final sintered product. The technological parameters of broadband laser cladding can have a significant effect on the microstructure and sinterability of the bioceramic coating.